Toni Leone
Antonio "Toni The Lion" Leone the is the patriarch of the Leone Crime Family, Toni was born in a Criminal Italian-Canadian Family, joined his fathers crime family, His Father Was The Don of the Leone Crime Family Vito Leone, and his mother: Alice Leone (Nee: Forello), was a housewife, He Joined the Leone Family at the young age of 16 and quickly became a rising star in the family, for he was cunning, resourceful and violent and willing to do any thing for the family. Toni gained the respect of his superiors because of his willingness to perform favors and assist, and did wherever he could to help the family, he even killed his long time friend Fredo Betinelli because he turned states. Early Life Toni was born in New York, New York in 1976, where at 12 years old he witnessed his maternal Grandfather's murder by Some thugs under the command of riseing irish gangster Jimmy Malone, they killed him for his involvement in several failed push back attempts. He was comforted by his father Vito, who promised Leone that one day he would get is Revenge. Damian had a sharp tongue and often got in to trouble later his father made him take multiple martial arts classes to help him back up his razor sharp tongue. Rise to Power By 1993, a now 16 year old Toni had joined the Leone, mutch to his fathers Chargin he spent 2 years as a errand boy for Leonardo "Little Leo" Busatta and in 1995 he proposed a plan to make the family even more powerful and so began his ruthless rise to power. by age 21 Damian killed 12 men all hits sanctioned by the family after that, His father then chainged his mind and promoted him to Made-man, a respected and feared one at that. Toni and his friends Fredo Betnelli, Rocco and Dante Pelosi and his brothers Giovani "John" and Nicolo "Nick" Leone. They started the families first expansion since the the 50's. The plan was to take the other gangs assets by force, and then kill the administration of the rival gangs. Unfortunately Toni's best friend Fredo turned on the family and was plotting with The Malone Gnag. Toni accepted the hit after all he had the most to lose: Toni killed him in a private room at his favorite restaurant and as Fredo finished his last bite Damian shot 3 shots under the Table with silenced pistol killing him instantly, looking over to his dead friend he shed a single tear and said: "I'm sorry Fredo." Toni rose trough the ranks rather Quickly: he made Enforcer by age 20, By 2005 Leo Shape retired and Damian Became the Captain of what is now the now half of the Heights Crew but that was short lived two years later Eddie Doyle Was Killed he became the Street boss inside Patrick's hospital room in 2007 at Age 26 Damian Now the Underboss and also acting Boss: his father was battling cancer at the time and so he commanded the Family with his fathers blessing. Toni had the second highest body count during the 6 year war that the Leones used to gain more power, a total of 15 kills second only to his brother who earnd the nickname the The Butcher and Toni earning him the nickname "Big Toni" Toni like John used a unique way of disposing of dead bodies he would take it deep in a forest dig a hole and light the body on fire then bury the ashes leaving no trace. The Slaughter He ordered the deaths of the leaders of the rival gangs and the Blu-jayz MC who wanted there leader dead, all it one swift stroke of the hammer knowing this was going to be the last nail in the coffin for all the crippled gangs But before they could strike the other gangs made a last ditch effort they kidnapped Toni's 3 year old children: Anthony and Isabella, Toni enraged by this he had his men find out where he took them, the Doyle soldiers found out that the Sleeping Samurai took the boys to an abandoned warehouse where Damian rode out there on his Harley-Davidson and assaulted the warehouse alone and he went in to his self called: "Rage Mode" and killed all the men there saving his two young children and wiping out the Ronin Yakuza in the Process. The Leones plan went as planed abet one day late on November 10th the gang leaders were killed it this order: * The First Strike: Ricardo Montana of Los Carnales * Soon followed by: Ben Vogel Of The Blu-Jayz Mc * And Then: Kenji Akuji Of the Sleeping Samurai * And then Finally: Jimmy Malone of The Malone Gang Toni took great pleasure in his revenge on Jimmy Malone he had him kidnaped and tortured him for several hours, and during those hours Damian was out of character and extremely sadistic towards Jimmy. Jimmy's last words were: "Go to hell, you dago shit" then Damian killed him and made a snark reply: "Sorry, didn't quite catch that, can you run that by me again." this was Damian's last kill. After the Slaughter The Leone family was a major power in Canada and sadly Vito passed away The night of the Slaughter and Damian Was appointed his father's successor and so he was appointed the Rank of Don, on November 11h 2007. The Family now has a total lock. on Manhattan Toni's Brutality Since killing a total of 20 pepole in his violent rise to power, Toni has since asserted him self as one of the most brutal criminal leaders in North america (after the Mexican cartels) Damian has had an estimated 30 people ether: Mutilated, Burnt Alive, Draged behind a truck, castrated and chained between two trucks and pulled apart. All were rivals who tried to take out the Leone family. As you can see Toni is not afraid to turn rivals in to messages it has been 3 years since a gang has tried to take Ottawa or any other Doyle stronghold from them. Personality and Traits Toni is: Crafty, resourceful, vicious, sarcastic, headstrong and brutally ruthless. Damian is a clever strategist and a careful planer, Toni is tirelessly patient. After he killed Fredo he started to hide his emotions this allowed him to become very emotionally cold individual on a whim. Toni is a man who can keep his head clear and calm in a tense situation. Toni is not afraid to lead in battle when it is necessary. But all that is just for work, outside of work Toni is loveing and careing husband and father who will do any thing for his family. Toni has never cheated on his wife or been unfair to his children or as he puts it "Every action has an equal and reverse reaction." Physically: Toni is a man at his physical peak who works out and practices his fighting skills everyday do keep fit and sharp Damian learnt a lot of his fighting skills from martial Arts instructors Damian Also taught John some of the Combat Styles he knows his Brother also tought him quite a bit of fighting skills. Personal life Toni now lives in the Rockliffe Park Neighborhood in Ottawa with his wife: Lexi he has 3 children 15 year old twins Santino and Isabella and 5 year old James who seems to prefer "Logan" (the kid is reading to meany X-Men comic books) and two brothers Giovani and Nicolo his extended family includes 2 cousins Sammy and Lucas, Toni is very close to Sammy the point that they share a Brother-Sister bond. Toniconsiders her son 10 year old son Luis to be his son. His other Cousin Lucas on the other hand has a bitter rivalry with tonii, Lucas is the vice-president of a profitable Mineing enterprise and often calls Toni: A Cancer, Toni in turn Calls him: A little man dancing on strings, However despite there mutual hatred for each other the two agree to be civil around christmas time For there families sake Toni is very protective of his family and friends who will stop at nothing to keep them safe: he wiped out The Sleeping Samurai, Single handed because they kidnapped 2 of his children, in what only could be described as a murderous feral rage fueled frenzy. Damian's closest Friends are his Brother: Giovani, Salvatore Drago, The Twins and Donnie DeMeo Assets Compound Basically, Toni's Compound the consists of a large red and pink mansion, access to the Ottawa river, a paint-Ball\laser tag arena. Toni's lavish, custom-built hilltop Mansion has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, 3 car garage, a Stocked Armory and walk in Safe, an office and and a Grand Hall. the mansion is all surrounded by well cut lawns, 3 pools, lavish terraces, and a medium hight wall. The compound is also equipped with a private dock to the north, as well as a helipad on the mansion's roof. Valued at $2.955 million had he bought the lot for a mere 455 000$. Luxury homes were bought for: John Leone, Donnie DeMeo, Damian's Mother and Tom Green. Summer home Toni has a luxury cottage on on manitoulin island it is 2 acres of pristine forest on Lake Michigan-Huron. Toni spends his summers there with his family dirt biking or fishing with his children, or takeing part in boat races in Toni Wave pirceing Trimaran called: MV Tarentella. During the Summer Toni puts buissines asside for his family and lets John run things for a few weeks unless he is absulutley needed. Vehicles Toni likes to collect and modify many different Cars and Bikes in his Spare time he has a Small Warehouse to keep them all in and he keeps 2 on of these cars his wife keeps her car at the estate Compound the selection varies depending on the time of year and Damian's mood Cars * Black Rolls-Royce Phantom V (Tough as a Tank) * Blue Rolls-Royce Phantom (Stock) * Black Cadillac Esclade Ext (Modified) * Ford Mustang Cobra (Modified) * Black Ford Crown Royal (Police Model) * H1 Hummer (Military-grade) * H1 Hummer (Stock) * Cadillac XTS Limo/Hearse (With modified Interior, Damian has a bolted down Lazy boy chair and 2 love seats. Bikes * Black-Grey Harley-Davidson V-Rod (Modified) * Patrick's Bar and Grill, Chopper (An PJD Chopper made for Patrick's Bar and grill 1 of 2 in existence) * Coustom Chopper (A Black and Purple chopper with a bronze trim also made by PJD) * 3 Dirt bikes Other *Monaco luxury RV *Custom Made Wave Pirceing Trimaran Fortune Experts estimate that Toni's legitimate fortune is 35-6 milion dollars and his thanks to his Criminal empire he is worth an estemted 5-6 Billion dollars. however due to the Doyles extensive laundering process it is quite difficult to calculate the exact size of his rather vast fortune. Police Record Surname: Bridgeman First name: Damian Age: 35 Place of birth: Ottawa, Ontario Affiliations: Leone Crime Syndicate '''Criminal record: * 2000 - Grand Theft Auto * 2001 - Assault * 2008 - Attempted Murder Notes: * Head of the previously small time Ottawa based Doyle Crime Syndicate which he took over from Vito, And Expanded it by greatly * Lives in Ottawa, Ontario on a Compound with his wife Alexis his Children: Santino, James and Isabella. and several other of his associates, live close by. * Owns Vito's Bar and Grill possible front Company. ** also owns a company called Ship It All, which seems to be legitimate * Believed To Have Organised Hits on the 4 gang leaders on the day of Vito's Death ** Also believed to have killed Jimmy Malone himself * Always armed with what appears to be a golden M1911 * Possibly Wears Gloves when committing murder to make it impossible to link him to crimes, also disposes of the bodies in an unknown fashion * Belivede to be the youngest boss on the Comission * Suspect in several Missing persons cases and possible murders ** As no bodies were ever found we can not convict * Street names: "The Lion" Quotes * Dad, The richest man is the one with the most powerful friends. * I don't make threats, i make promises. * Nobody fuck's With me and my family. * You want to dance with the devil, Well here i am! * Malone, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? * Good bye Dad, your kingdom is now what you wanted it to be, but you never will never get to see it. * James i want you to go to school and Make some thing of yourself, Anthony i want you to to learn the family business. * You kill me and, my brother will retaliate like a fucking Madman. * I could shoot you in a Cop Shop and walk away, You know why the cops fear me hell my own men fear me. * You little piece of shit! You gave us your word and you broke it! You think that's gonna fly with me? The Leones gave you a chance and you fucked up! * Think like a Don, act like a mobster, that's what i do. * Don't think you can threaten me... Do you know who I am? * We survive. I learnt from my mistakes. And one thing I have learned from then is. life is: never go into business without someone you can trust. * Well that tears it and by "it" i mean your spinal cord! * For every enemy you have, Get two friends. * Give me some thing to sink my teeth in to! * None Of you assholes are leaving here alive * I'm not a Smooth Criminal, i'm "The" Smooth Criminal Trivia * His favorite Gun is his gold plated M1911 pistol ** He always keeps it in a shoulder holster at all times. ** It is a left handed model As Toni is Left-handed ** Toni also carries a gold plated Desert Eagle in a shin holster as a backup * He has A known weakness for good Cannoli he is known to pay large amounts of money to chefs who make cannoli that meets his high standards. ** He Once shot a Chef because his Cannoli was awful. * He got his start boosting cars and running errands for The Leones he can still Boost a car in under a minute and disable the computer (if it has one) in 30 Seconds. * He also can Speak Italian flunetley, * Likes To collect and fix classic limousines he is quite fond of his Rolls-Royce Phantom V witch he personally Reinforced and Bulletproofed it and uses it as his personal car. * He honed his Shooting skills in paintball and Laser Tag arenas ** He still like to play he even has a private Paintball Arena, witch he Does Matches with his enforcers * A master of Capiora, Karate, Boxing and Death Point Striking (aka Dim-Mak) fighting styles * Has a Captains licence, in other words he can skipper a Ship if he wants to * Some people think he is suicidal due to his taunts (IE: Kill me already!) but he is demonstrating his fearlessness. ** Toni is a firm believer in many causes: ** A big Supporter of the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society Donates 300 000$ annually ** He is also supports Humanitarian causes but refuses to donate to them because the money goes to the governments. Images File:Boss.jpg File:Damian's_Mansion.jpg|His Compound has imported Palm Trees File:BridgemanEstate-Office.jpg|Toni's Office in the Mansion File:BridgemanEstate-lounge.jpg|Toni's Living Room File:BridgemanEstate-rearcompound.jpg|Rear of the Compound you can see the Ottawa River File:BridgemanEstate-grand_hall.jpg|The Grand Hall File:BridgemanEstate-swimmingpool.jpg|Indoor Pool File:Damian's_New_Limo.jpg|Toni's Newest Limo Category:Leone Crime Family Category:Dons Category:Crime Lords Category:Murder Category:Traffickers Category:Hitman Category:Criminals